de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Over het leven van Petrus
ChristendomPetrus is een voorbeeld dat God de mensheid heeft gebracht en hij is een bekende persoonlijkheid. Hoe komt het dat zo’n eenvoudige man door God als voorbeeld gesteld werd en dat hij geprezen is door latere generaties? Het hoeft natuurlijk niet te worden vermeld, dat dit verband houdt met zijn uiting en zijn vastberadenheid in liefde voor God. Hoe de liefde voor God in Petrus’ hart tot uitdrukking kwam en hoe zijn levenslange ervaringen er daadwerkelijk uitzagen, daarvoor moeten we terugkeren naar het Tijdperk van Genade om de gewoonten van die tijd na te gaan, om de Petrus van die tijd te zien. Petrus is geboren in een doorsnee Joods boerengezin. Zijn ouders onderhielden het gezin door te boeren en hij was de oudste van de kinderen; hij had vier broers en zussen. Dit is natuurlijk niet het belangrijkste deel van het verhaal om te vertellen - Petrus is namelijk onze hoofdpersoon. Toen hij vijf jaar was, leerden zijn ouders hem lezen. In die tijd was het Joodse volk behoorlijk ontwikkeld - ze waren zeer vooruitstrevend op het gebied van landbouw, industrie en handel. Onder invloed van een dergelijke sociale omgeving hadden de ouders van Petrus allebei een hogere opleiding genoten. Hoewel ze van het platteland kwamen, hadden ze een behoorlijk rijke hoeveelheid kennis, vergelijkbaar met een gemiddelde universiteitsstudent van vandaag. Het is duidelijk dat Petrus geluk had in zulke uitstekende sociale omstandigheden geboren te zijn. Hij was heel slim en leerde gemakkelijk nieuwe dingen. Toen hij met school begonnen was, kon hij in de lessen conclusies trekken uit andere dingen, ogenschijnlijk zonder veel moeite. Zijn ouders waren trots op het feit dat ze zo'n slimme zoon hadden, dus deden ze er alles aan om hem naar school te laten gaan, in de hoop dat hij een voorsprong zou krijgen en een soort van officiële functie in de maatschappij veilig zou kunnen stellen. Onbewust, ontwikkelde Petrus een interesse in God, met als gevolg dat toen hij veertien was en op de middelbare school zat, hij genoeg kreeg van het curriculum van de oude Griekse cultuur die hij bestudeerde, en verzette zich met name tegen de fictie van de mensen en dingen uit de oude Griekse geschiedenis. Vanaf die tijd begon Petrus, die in de bloei van zijn jeugd was, het menselijk leven te onderzoeken en contact te maken met de maatschappij. Ondanks de inspanningen van zijn ouders koos hij zijn eigen pad, omdat voor hem duidelijk was dat mensen zichzelf voor de gek hielden in hun leven en ze leefden eigenlijk allemaal in zinloosheid, waarbij ze hun levens ruïneerden omwille van roem en geld. De reden dat hij dit zag, was grotendeels gerelateerd aan de sociale omgeving waarin hij zich bevond. Naarmate mensen meer kennis hebben, zijn hun interpersoonlijke relaties complexer en hoe complexer hun interne werelden, des te meer is er een leemte naar andere mensen. Onder deze omstandigheden begon Petrus in zijn vrije tijd overal navraag te doen en de meeste mensen bij wie hij informeerde waren religieuze figuren. Het leek erop dat hij een vaag gevoel in zijn hart had dat alle ondoorgrondelijke dingen in de menselijke wereld verklaard konden worden in de religieuze wereld, dus bezocht hij regelmatig een kapel bij zijn huis om erediensten bij te wonen. Zijn ouders wisten dit niet en al snel begon Petrus, die hoogopgeleid was en zich altijd uitstekend gedroeg, niet meer naar school te willen gaan. Onder toezicht van zijn ouders heeft hij de middelbare school amper afgemaakt. Hij liet de zee van kennis voor wat die was, haalde diep adem en vanaf die tijd heeft niemand hem meer onderwezen of beperkt. Nadat hij klaar was met school begon hij allerlei soorten boeken te lezen, maar op zijn zeventiende ontbrak het hem nog steeds aan sociale vaardigheid. Toen hij afgestudeerd was en school verliet, verdiende hij zijn brood als boer terwijl hij zoveel mogelijk tijd vrij maakte om boeken te lezen en naar religieuze erediensten te gaan. Zijn ouders, die vol hoop voor hem waren, vervloekten vaak de hemel over hun ‘rebellerende’ zoon. Maar desondanks had zijn hart een honger en een dorst naar gerechtigheid die niet gestild kon worden. Hij beleefde een behoorlijk aantal tegenslagen in zijn ervaringen, maar hij had een gulzig hart, dus hij schoot uit als gras na een regenbui. Het duurde niet lang alvorens hij het ‘geluk’ had hooggeplaatste mensen in de religieuze wereld te ontmoeten en omdat zijn verlangen van zijn hart zo sterk was, had hij steeds nauwer en vaker contact met die mensen en bracht hij bijna al zijn tijd met hen door. Net toen hij was ondergedompeld in de gelukzaligheid van zijn plezier, ontdekte hij plotseling dat onder die mensen het merendeel alleen in woord geloof had, terwijl geen van hen in hun hart toegewijd waren. Hoe kon Petrus, met zijn oprechte, eenvoudige hart zo’n klap aan? Hij ontdekte dat bijna alle mensen met wie hij te maken had, beesten in menselijke kledij waren- ze waren dieren met een menselijk uiterlijk. In die tijd was Petrus behoorlijk naïef, dus bij verschillende gelegenheden pleitte hij vanuit zijn hart, maar hoe konden de listige, sluwe religieuze figuren mogelijkerwijs luisteren naar de smeekbeden van een jonge man vol elan en kracht? Het was toen dat Petrus de ware leegheid van het menselijk leven voelde en toen hij die eerste stap zette naar het echte leven, faalde hij … Een jaar later verliet hij de kapel waar hij woonde en begon zijn eigen onafhankelijke leven. Nadat de 18-jarige Petrus die ene tegenslag had geleden, werd hij veel volwassener en verfijnder. Zijn hele jeugdige naïviteit was ineens verdwenen en alle jeugdige onschuld en argeloosheid die hij bezat was genadeloos gesmoord door die tegenslag. Vanaf dat moment begon zijn leven als visser. Daarna zag je, dat er mensen op zijn vissersboot waren die luisterden naar wat hij predikte: hij viste om er van rond te komen en predikte overal waar hij kwam. Iedereen aan wie hij predikte was gebiologeerd door zijn preken, omdat waar hij over sprak erg in overeenstemming was met de harten van de gewone mensen in die tijd. Mensen waren allemaal erg ontroerd door zijn eerlijkheid en hij leerde mensen vaak om vanuit hun hart met andere mensen om te gaan en een beroep te doen op de Meester van de hemelen en aarde en alle dingen in alles en niet hun eigen geweten te negeren en onzuivere dingen te doen, maar om de God te dienen die ze liefhebben in hun hart in alle dingen … Mensen waren vaak diep ontroerd na het luisteren naar zijn preken. Ze werden allemaal geïnspireerd door hem en huilden vaak bitter. Tegen die tijd had iedereen die hem volgde diepe bewondering voor hem. Ze waren allemaal armlastig en vanwege de maatschappelijke invloeden in die tijd, had hij natuurlijk maar weinig volgers; hij liep gevaar vervolgd te worden door de religieuze wereld in de samenleving van die tijd. Om deze reden verplaatste hij zichzelf steeds en hij leefde gedurende twee jaar een solitair leven. Hij kreeg een hoop inzichten in die twee jaar van buitengewone belevenissen en hij leerde een hoop nieuwe dingen die hij eerder niet wist. Petrus was toen een heel andere persoon dan wie hij was toen hij veertien was - het leek alsof ze niets gemeen hadden. In die twee jaar ontmoette hij allerlei soorten mensen en zag hij allerlei soorten waarheden over de samenleving; vanaf toen bevrijdde hij zichzelf geleidelijk aan van elke vorm van ritueel van de religieuze wereld. Hij werd zwaar getroffen door de invloed van het werk van de Heilige Geest in die tijd. Tegen die tijd had Jezus ook een aantal jaren gewerkt, dus zijn werk was ook onder invloed van het werk van de Heilige Geest in die tijd, maar, hij was Jezus nog niet tegengekomen. Om die reden verkreeg hij, wanneer hij predikte, veel dingen die generaties van heiligen nooit hadden gehad. Natuurlijk was hij zich in die tijd enigszins bewust van Jezus maar hij had nooit de kans gehad Hem persoonlijk te ontmoeten. Hij kon enkel hopen en dorst hebben in zijn hart die hemelse figuur geboren uit de Heilige Geest te zien. Hij was op zijn boot aan het vissen op een avond in de schemering (vlakbij de kust van het toenmalige Meer van Galilea) en hoewel hij een hengel in zijn handen had, was hij in zijn gedachten met andere dingen bezig. Het licht van de schemer verlichtte het oppervlak van het water als een plas bloed in de uitgestrektheid van de oceaan. Het licht reflecteerde op Petrus’ jonge, zij het kalme en ontspannen gezicht, alsof hij diep in gedachten was. Op dat moment stak er een briesje op en plotseling voelde hij dat zijn leven eenzaam was en daarom ervoer hij ook plotseling een gevoel van verlatenheid. Golf na golf, reflecteerde het water van het meer het licht en het was duidelijk dat hij er niet naar verlangde om te vissen. Net toen hij zich verloren had in gedachten over allerlei soorten dingen hoorde hij plotseling iemand achter hem zeggen: “Joodse Simon, zoon van Jona, de dagen van je leven zijn eenzaam. Wil je mij volgen?” Toen Petrus dit hoorde was hij in shock en hij liet de hengel uit zijn handen vallen, waarop deze al snel naar de bodem van het water zonk. Petrus haastte zich om zich om te draaien en hij zag een man op zijn boot staan. Hij bekeek Hem van top tot teen: Zijn haar, gedrapeerd tot op Zijn schouders was licht goudgeel in het zonlicht en Zijn kleding was grijs. Hij was van gemiddelde lengte en Zijn kleding was helemaal als die van een Joodse man. In het licht van de schemer zag Zijn grijze kleding er een beetje zwart uit en Zijn gezicht leek een beetje glans te hebben. Petrus probeerde Jezus meerdere keren te zien maar elke keer lukte het hem niet. Op dat moment geloofde hij in zijn geest dat die man zeker de Heilige in zijn hart was en hij boog zich neer op zijn boot: “Zou het kunnen zijn dat u de Heer bent die gekomen is om het evangelie van het hemelse koninkrijk te prediken? Ik heb gehoord van uw werken maar ik heb u nog nooit gezien. Ik wilde u volgen, maar ik kon u niet vinden.” Jezus was al naar het ruim van zijn boot gelopen en was stilletjes gaan zitten. Hij zei:a “Sta op en zit naast me. Ik ben gekomen om degenen te zoeken die echt van me houden en om het evangelie te verspreiden van het hemelse koninkrijk. Ik ga overal heen om diegenen te zoeken die één van hart met mij zijn. Ben je bereid? “ Petrus antwoordde: “Ik moet degene volgen die door de hemelse Vader is gezonden. Ik moet degene die door de Heilige Geest is gekozen erkennen. Omdat ik de hemelse Vader liefheb, hoe zou ik dan niet bereid zijn om te willen volgen?” Ondanks dat de religieuze denkbeelden in de woorden van Petrus vrij sterk waren, glimlachte Jezus en knikte tevreden met Zijn hoofd. Op dat moment groeide er een gevoel van vaderlijke liefde voor Petrus in Hem. Petrus volgde Jezus een aantal jaar en hij zag veel dingen in Jezus die mensen niet hebben. Nadat hij Hem een jaar had gevolgd, werd hij gekozen tot het hoofd van de twaalf discipelen van Jezus. (Dit kwam natuurlijk voort uit Jezus’ hart en mensen waren totaal niet in staat om dat te zien). Elke beweging van Jezus fungeerde als voorbeeld voor hem in zijn leven en het waren vooral de preken van Jezus die gegraveerd werden in zijn hart. Hij was erg zorgzaam voor en toegewijd aan Jezus en hij klaagde nooit over Jezus. Daarom werd hij Jezus’ trouwe metgezel overal waar Hij heen ging. Petrus observeerde Jezus’ onderwijzingen, Zijn vriendelijke woorden, en wat Hij at, droeg, Zijn dagelijks leven en Zijn reizen. Hij volgde Jezus’ voorbeeld op elke mogelijke manier. Hij was geenszins zelfingenomen, maar wierp al zijn eerdere verouderde dingen af en volgde Jezus’ voorbeeld in woord en daad. Het was op dat moment dat hij voelde dat de hemelen en aarde en alle dingen in de handen van de Almachtige waren en om deze reden had hij geen eigen wil meer maar trok lering uit alles wat Jezus was als zijn voorbeeld. Hij kon aan Zijn manier van leven zien dat Jezus niet zelfingenomen was in wat Hij deed, noch schepte Hij op over Zichzelf, maar in plaats daarvan, raakte Hij mensen met liefde. In verschillende situaties kon Petrus zien wat Jezus was. Dat is waarom alles in Jezus het onderwerp werd waarnaar Petrus zich modelleerde. In zijn ervaringen voelde hij Jezus’ lieflijkheid meer en meer. Hij zei zoiets als: “Ik zocht naar de Almachtige in het universum en ik zag de wonderen van de hemelen en aarde en alle dingen en dus heb ik een intens gevoel over de lieflijkheid van de Almachtige. Maar ik had nooit oprechte liefde in mijn hart en ik zag de lieflijkheid van de Almachtige nog nooit met mijn eigen ogen. Vandaag, in de ogen van de Almachtige, ben ik door Hem bevoorrecht aangezien en ik heb eindelijk Gods liefelijkheid gevoeld en ik heb eindelijk ontdekt dat het er voor God niet om gaat om alle dingen te scheppen waardoor de mensheid van Hem gaat houden. In mijn dagelijks leven heb ik Zijn oneindige liefelijkheid gevonden; hoe zou het mogelijk zijn dat dit enkel voor de situatie van vandaag geldt? Naarmate de tijd verstreek, bleek Petrus ook veel liefdevolle aspecten te bezitten. Hij was Jezus erg gehoorzaam en natuurlijk leed hij nogal wat tegenslagen. Wanneer Jezus hem meenam naar verschillende plaatsen om te preken, stelde hij zich altijd nederig op en luisterde naar de preken van Jezus. Hij werd nooit zelfingenomen vanwege zijn jarenlange volgzaamheid. Nadat Jezus hem de reden had verteld waarom Hij was gekomen, namelijk om gekruisigd te worden om Zijn werk te beëindigen, was hij vaak erg verdrietig en huilde hij heimelijk als hij alleen was. Echter, die ‘ongelukkige’ dag was gekomen. Nadat Jezus was gearresteerd huilde Petrus in zijn eentje op zijn vissersboot en hij bad er heel veel over, maar in zijn hart wist hij dat het de wil van God de Vader was en niemand kon die veranderen. Hij was onophoudelijk bedroefd en aan het huilen vanwege het effect van liefde - dit is natuurlijk een menselijke zwakte, dus toen hij wist dat Jezus aan het kruis genageld zou worden, vroeg hij Jezus: “Zult u, nadat u weg bent gegaan, bij ons terugkomen en over ons hoeden? Zullen wij u nog steeds kunnen zien?” Ondanks dat deze woorden vrij naïef waren en bovendien vol menselijke denkbeelden, kende Jezus de mate van Petrus’ lijden, dus vanuit Zijn liefde kon Hij zijn zwakheid gedogen: “Petrus, ik heb van je gehouden. Weet je dat? Hoewel er geen aanleiding is voor wat je zegt, heeft mijn Vader beloofd dat ik na mijn opstanding gedurende veertig dagen aan de mensheid zal verschijnen. Geloof je niet dat mijn Geest jullie heel vaak genadig zal zijn?” Daarna was Petrus een beetje gerustgesteld, maar hij voelde altijd een schaduw over wat eerder perfect was geweest. Dus, nadat Jezus was opgestaan, verscheen Hij aan hem in de openbaarheid als eerste, maar om te voorkomen dat Petrus aan zijn opvattingen bleef vasthouden, weigerde Jezus de kwistige maaltijd die Petrus voor Hem had bereid en verdween weer in een oogwenk. Op dat moment kreeg Petrus eindelijk een dieper inzicht in Jezus en hield nog meer van de Here Jezus. Na Zijn opstanding, verscheen Jezus regelmatig aan Petrus. Veertig dagen nadat Hij naar de hemel was gestegen, verscheen Hij drie keer aan Petrus. Elke keer als Hij verscheen, was het moment dat het werk van de Heilige Geest bijna volbracht was en nieuw werk van start ging. Petrus voorzag zijn hele leven in zijn levensonderhoud door te vissen, maar meer nog, leefde hij om te prediken. In zijn latere jaren, schreef hij de eerste en tweede brieven van Petrus en hij schreef meerdere brieven naar de Philadelphia kerk van die tijd. Mensen waren in die tijd erg bewogen door hem. Hij leerde mensen nooit de les gebaseerd op zijn eigen geloofsbrieven, maar hij voorzag hen van een passende levensvoorziening. Hij vergat, in zijn leven, nooit de lessen die Jezus in Zijn leven gegeven had - hij bleef geïnspireerd. Toen hij Jezus volgde, had hij het voornemen om Jezus’ liefde terug te betalen met zijn dood en hij besloot om Jezus’ voorbeeld in alle dingen te volgen. Jezus had hem dat in het vooruitzicht gesteld, dus toen hij drieenvijftig jaar oud was (meer dan twintig jaar na het vertrek van Jezus) verscheen Jezus aan hem om zijn voornemen te verwezenlijken. In de zeven jaar die daarop volgden, bracht Petrus zijn leven door met het leren kennen van zichzelf. Op een dag, zeven jaar later, werd hij ondersteboven gekruisigd, hetgeen zijn buitengewone leven beëindigde. Uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’